¡Por todo lo demás!
by FenrirNordicWolf
Summary: Una historia algo diferente, traté de hacer notar los lados más ocultos de ambos personajes, espero les agrade (: (AstridxHiccup)


(Ninguno de los personajes de How to train your Dragon me pertenece, es la primera historia que subo a FF, espero les guste, les agradecería mucho que me envíen recomendaciones, sugerencias, tomatazos, etc (: Para ir mejorando y así… )

Hiccup (Hipo) Stormfly (Nadder) Toothless (Chimuelo/Desdentado)

"**¡Por todo lo demás!"**

Era una mañana como todas en Berk, el Sol atravesaba las ventanas de las casas, pero la helada brisa nunca desaparecía, se escuchaba el trinar de las aves, los guturales rugidos de los dragones… Todo común.

Toothless estaba lamiendo desesperado el rostro de Hiccup, dando alegres latigazos con la cola, y saltando de un extremo a otro de la cama, el vikingo lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, y una enorme sonrisa se puso en su cara al toparse con la enorme cabeza de Toothless frente a él.

-Hoy será un gran día, amigo- Dijo Hiccup a medida que se levantaba de la cama, y se acomodaba la prótesis, Toothless lo miraba con atención escurriendo baba por un extremo del hocico y sonriendo alegremente.

Y es que el día de hoy llegarían embarcaciones de tribus cercanas a recibir un rápido curso de vuelo sobre dragón, Hiccup sería el maestro para todos ellos, estaba feliz.

Después de tomar un ligero desayuno a base de pan y leche, salió de la casa aun bostezando, pero lo brillante del mar lo deslumbró, una docena de drakkars estaban atadas a los muelles, vikingos de todas las edades y tamaños bajaban entusiasmados, otros se encontraban ya en la arena de entrenamiento, mirando con asombro las especies que únicamente se daban en los alrededores de Berk.

-¡Vamos muchacho!- Gritó alegremente al alzar el vuelo en su dragón, Toothless se encontraba especialmente emocionado ese día, conocería personas nuevas, especialmente niños… A él le encantaba conocer niños porque lo acariciaban y le daban mucho pescado.

Al llegar a la arena de entrenamiento únicamente Patapéz y Astrid estaban ahí, eran los "más calificados" para enseñar el arte de volar sobre dragón, según afirmaba Estoico, a Hiccup le pareció perfecta la idea porque no pensaba lidear con la terquedad de los gemelos, o la idiotez de Patán, prefería soportar al parlanchín de Patapéz y soportar los golpes de Astrid.

El entrenamiento comenzó y terminó más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado, afortunadamente casi no hubo heridos, "casi". Con orgullo para Hiccup, más de la mitad de la gente que había venido en barco logró regresar montado en un dragón, el curso había sido todo un éxito.

Pero eso no es lo que destaca en esta historia, alguien, específicamente una chica, se había acercado para hablar con Hiccup. La jovencita tenía el pelo anaranjado, unos ojos color miel preciosos, y un cuerpo que, si bien podría decirse "robusto", le quedaba muy bien, la chica tenía curvas, y no hay hombre que pueda resistirse a eso, o al menos eso era lo que Astrid repitió mentalmente todo el tiempo que la desconocida charló felizmente con Hiccup, al final de la charla la chica se atrevió a darle un beso fugaz muy cerca de los labios, luego simplemente salió corriendo entre risitas hacia uno de los barcos.

Astrid se quedó helada. Sintió unas ganas enormes de correr tras esa chica y abrirle el cráneo con su hacha, pero no lo hizo, no lo hizo porque ese día por la mañana había tenido una charla con su padre, y recordaba algo en particular:

"_Sabes todo lo que un vikingo debe saber, hija mía… Tienes valor, coraje, eres terca… Pero te falta aprender la virtud de la paciencia…" _

Eso la había hecho hacer una rabieta, detestaba que su padre tuviera la razón, pero era totalmente cierto que ella no tenía control sobre sí misma, ¡Qué vergüenza!

Así que, se limitó a ver a Hiccup, éste también la miraba desde la explanada, con una mueca de terror en los labios al sospechar que había visto toda la escena, sabía que lo golpearía en cuanto subiera.

Pero no fue así.

-Buen trabajo el de hoy, te veré mañana, niñito… - Dijo la rubia dándole una leve palmada en el hombro izquierdo. Hiccup se quedó petrificado. No supo si le dolió más sentir la indiferencia, que imaginar el trancazo que ella le hubiese dado en una situación normal… "Normal"… Así es, algo no andaba bien… ¿Le gustaba alguien más?... ¿Por qué no reaccionó mal ante el beso?... ¿Estaba quedando de novia con Patán? ¡Eso tenía que ser! Con razón últimamente los había visto charlar tan pacíficamente.

-¡Astrid!- Demasiado tarde, la chica había desaparecido mientras él se sumía en sus pensamientos.

Toothless restregó la cabeza contra su brazo, sabía que Hiccup estaba preocupado. Ambos regresaron a casa en silencio, Hiccup tenía la cabeza gacha, apretaba fuertemente las escamas del dragón, Toothless lo miraba con tristeza mientras se encontraban en vuelo.

Por su parte, Astrid se encontraba sentada en un tronco caído en la misma planicie donde Hiccup encontró a Toothless, enterró el hacha con firmeza en el césped, y se apoyó en ella para llorar, no era algo muy común en ella… No que los demás supieran, pero la verdad es que ella lloraba cada vez que algo la enojaba demasiado, se sentía estúpida lloriqueando como una niñita, pero es que estaba tan mal… Ella no tenía ningún privilegio sobre Hiccup, él no era su novio, nunca se lo había pedido, ella no hacía más que besarlo a la fuerza, ella estaba mal pensando las cosas.

Alzó ligeramente el rostro, y vio a Stormfly mirándola de reojo, le soltaba leves gemidos, acompañando su llanto. A su dragón no le gustaba verla llorar, ambas eran chicas, de algún modo se comprendían, y es que hablar de "machos", era hablar de idioteces, la lengua bífida de Stormfly pasó por la mejilla de Astrid, limpiando así parte de las lágrimas, ella sonrió y se abrazó a la cabeza del dragón.

De pronto, unos ruidos lejanos las hicieron girar la cabeza. Astrid se agachó un poco detrás del tronco, y Stormfly se puso en posición de ataque.

-No lo sé chico, ¿Crees que sea buena idea? Es decir, a ella no la veo mucho con cosas como flores o algo así… -

Unos gruñidos le respondieron.

-Sí, ya sé que es mujer, pero creo que sería mejor regalo una espada o un escudo nuevo…-

Un gruñido mayor se escuchó.

-¡Hey!, ¡No me pegues!- Se escuchó una risa.

Detrás de los árboles, se fueron divisando la figura de Toothless y de Hiccup, ambos venían tambaléandose y dándose empujes entre ellos.

-¿Astrid?...- Hiccup se quedó paralizado, Toothless arquéo una ceja y lo vio con algo que pareció ser una sonrisa en el hocico, lentamente se alejó de él dejándolo avanzar a donde Astrid, quien se encontraba ya de nuevo en pie. -¿Qué haces aquí?... –

Astrid lo miró algo apenada, sabía que era evidente que había estado llorando, sus ojos hinchados la delatarían, pero… Hiccup también tenía los ojos hinchados…

Stormfly y Toothless se miraron con complicidad.

-Oh, no no no… Ustedes dos lo planearon todo, ¿Verdad?... –Dijo Hiccup con una sonrisa.

Stormfly y Toothless habían llevado a Hiccup y Astrid hasta allá, ellos no sospecharon nada porque de todos modos era un lugar especial para los dos, ahí fue donde su relación comenzó a cambiar.

-Astrid yo… -

Astrid alzó una ceja. –No me des explicaciones, Haddock, no las necesito, en serio…-

-¿Por qué no me golpeaste? ¿Por qué no quieres preguntarme qué paso? ¿Qué carajo pasa contigo? –Se tapó la boca al decir lo último, casi nunca decía groserías, y en ese momento lo había hecho, y gritando.

Astrid lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Hiccup estaba mostrándole su lado más sensible, estaba muy alarmado por saber qué le estaba pasando, no pudo evitar sentir cosquillas en el estómago.

-No importa Hiccup, no volveré a golpearte, ni besarte…-Dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Hiccup la miró, pudo sentir como nuevamente el calor de las lágrimas se acumulaba en sus ojos, ¿Qué haría? Nunca tendría la iniciativa por sí mismo… Era demasiado cobarde, un idiota, un… ¡No!... ¡Él era el domador de dragones!

Con un rápido movimiento se abalanzó contra ella, puso las manos en su cintura para sujetarla mientras con algo de timidez unía los labios con los suyos, al principio fue lento, pudo sentir como Astrid temblaba al sentirlo tan cerca, tan dominante, tan… ¡Dios!, la estaba volviendo loca. Astrid subió las manos hasta el rostro del chico, y las usó como apoyo para profundizar el beso, ambos pares de manos se recorrían el cuerpo, se soltaron hasta que el aire les faltó.

-¿Por todo lo demás?...- Dijo Astrid en un tono seductor.

-¡Por todo lo que viene!- Dijo Hiccup, sintiéndose más hombre que nunca.

**FIN**


End file.
